Some are like the heat
by MissZabiniVolturi
Summary: Un Lord Noir en pleine ascension, un pacte odieux, un plan maléfique, et Elle. Elle, elle n'avait jamais rien demandé. Mais on ne lui demandait jamais rien. Et on oubliait trop souvent qu'elle abhorrait ce Sang Mêlé prétentieux, qui faisait de sa vie un véritable Enfer.


******Some are like the heat**

**Résumé:** Un Lord Noir en pleine ascension, un pacte odieux, un plan maléfique, et Elle. Elle, elle n'avait jamais rien demandé. Mais on ne lui demandait jamais rien. Et on oubliait trop souvent qu'elle abhorrait ce Sang Mêlé prétentieux, qui faisait de sa vie un Enfer.

**Hey hey hey!**

**I'm back! Et une nouvelle petite fic! L'idée m'est venue, comme ça, et je la trouvais amusante. So, voici mon petit prologue, avec avant quelques explications: L'histoire débute après la sortie de Poudlard de Jedusor, environ un an plus tard; il a déjà quelques fidèles et cherche les reliques des fondateurs pour les transformer en Horcruxes. (Si on ne se souvient pas, on reprend le tome 6 et on s'y met! ;)). Il n'est donc pas encore un malade à tête de serpent, juste un psychopathe en devenir. Sexy, le psyco**.

** Enfin voilà, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça! **

Prologue: La Fin d'une époque

Je ne comprenais pas grand chose, vraiment pas. Mais à travers le trou de la serrure, je vis clairement ma mère, belle, noble et absolument antipathique, menacer notre "invité", et ses "amis". Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il lui annonça, mais les yeux de ma tendre génitrice devinrent deux fentes menaçantes, et sa voix monta dans les aigus.

-Comment osez vous... Odieux Sang Mêlé ! Vermine ! Monstre ! Comment osez vous réclamez l'allégeance de sorciers aussi nobles ?! Jamais... Jamais, m'entendez vous, notre noble lignée ne servira les intérêts d'un moins que rien, d'un Sang de Bourbe sans le sou ! D'un père moldu et d'une mère Cracmole ! JAMAIS ! Et jamais je ne vous laisserez vous approcher de ma fille, elle est par bien trop pure pour vous !

Stop. Arrêt sur image. Les faces horrifiées des autres hommes présents me confirmèrent ce que je ne voulais même pas imaginer. Oui, ma douce mère venait d'insulter celui qui souhaitait se faire appeler Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et il n'était pas content. Doux euphémisme. Et moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait cité mon nom. Pour être exacte, il ne m'avait jamais vue. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas sur ce détail, et ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa baguette. Il la pointa sur ma mère, qui garda pourtant son air supérieur et arrogant.

-Je vous conseille de baisser cette baguette, vermine. Je ne serais pas aussi conciliante...

La dizaine de mangemorts présents hoquetèrent de rage, et je serais l'ourlet de ma robe. Je devais arrêter ça. Je me levais de derrière la porte (Poste d'observation très pratique), à l'instant même ou le fameux seigneur faisait signe à l'un de ses acolytes. Sans plus hésiter, j'ouvris la porte en coup de vent et me précipitait devant elle.

-Ne la touchez pas !

Je pointais ma baguette vers eux, nullement intimidée. Je voyais enfin le fameux Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort. Il était vraiment magnifique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu à Poudlard, n'y étant pas moi même, et je pouvais voir que les rumeurs le concernant n'étaient pas infondées. A ses côtés, je reconnut sans mal Rodolphus Lestrange ainsi que Lucius Malefoy, pour les avoir entr'aperçus durant des mariages ou des soirées de Sang pur. Les autres m'étaient inconnus, et je frissonnais en les voyant me scruter.

Ma mère, une fois sa stupeur passée, me poussa légèrement en m'adressant un regard froid.

-Je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître votre fille, Lady Sanctor...

Il me toisa sans aucune gêne, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Et vous n'aurez pas cette occasion. Quand à vous, Avery...

Elle adressa quelques insultes à l'un des hommes en noir pendant que je gardais les yeux fixés sur le groupe, évitant les regards insistants. Voldemort finit par la couper dans ses élucubrations, les yeux toujours fixés sur moi.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions, Milady...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse à nouveau l'insulter, je m'avançais, en apparence sûre de moi. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il finisse par la tuer, et vu l'éclat de ses prunelles, je ne comptais pas prendre de risques inutiles. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il était chez moi, et il m'angoissait terriblement. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler à autre que ma mère ou mes frères, absents ce jour là.

-Je suis Hélia, Hélia Lucretia Sanctor.

J'entendis Malefoy ricaner avec l'un de ses amis, Avery sûrement, et levais la tête pour croiser le regard sombre de Lord Voldemort.

-Inutile de faire la politesse à ses gens, Hélia, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Quand à vous, Jedusor... Jamais vous n'aurez notre épée, ni notre diadème, et ne pensez même pas à utiliser le même stratagème sur moi que celui qui a fait succomber mes amies... Mon elfe de maison n'est pas stupide.

Il soupira, clairement énervé, pendant que je regardais ma mère avec des yeux de merlan frit. Je ne comprenais rien. Il ne lui répondit cependant pas, s'empara de ma main et la baisa délicatement.

-Lord Voldemort, pour vous servir.

Ma mère me força à reculer, les narines frémissantes.

-Vous n'avez de Lord que le nom.

-ASSEZ !

Le cri d'un des hommes du Lord, fit sursauter ma mère, qui garda pourtant son sang froid.

-N'ai je pas été assez claire ? Vous n'obtiendrez rien de nous. Sortez de mon manoir.

Voldemort éclata de rire.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il agrippa soudainement mon bras, faisant se crisper ma mère.

-Lâchez immédiatement ma fille, sang mêlé !

Il se contenta de la toiser avec mépris pendant que je tentais de calmer mes tremblements.

-Avery! Rosier! Lucius ! Tenez la.

Il me poussa vers eux, et ils se firent une joie de me réceptionner avec de petits sourires horriblement lubriques.

-Voyez vous, Milady, maintenant que je sais l'importance que vous accordez à votre fille, nous allons pouvoir reparler de notre arrangement. Il serait dommage que l'un de mes Mangemorts ne l'emporte pour lui prendre son innocence...

Ma mère pâlit.

-Vermines... Quand mes fils le sauront...

Il est vrai que la réaction de mes frères seraient terribles. Les larmes embuèrent mes yeux et je sentis la main d'Avery caresser mon dos, me faisant trembler de peur.

Voldemort éclata de rire, d'un rire charmant et cristallin, totalement incongru à ce moment.

-Ma chère madame, je crois que vous allez devoir revoir vos jugements de valeur.. Nous serons ravis de vous avoir à nos côtés. Pour le bien de cette petite Hélia, naturellement...

Elle acquiesça froidement, avant de me jeter un regard qui me fit frémir. J'y pouvais lire un immense remord.

-Si j'accepte de vous aider, vous laisserez ma fille, et vous ne toucherez pas aux objets de famille. Ils appartiennent à mes fils, et jamais vous ne les posséderez.

Le Lord parut réfléchir, puis acquiesça, un fin sourire aux lèvres, en me regardant.

-Tout cela me semble parfait. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que votre charmante fille rejoignent mes fidèles à Poudlard, elle n'en sera que mieux... entourée.

Je ne pus empêcher un sanglot de sortir de ma gorge, et fermais les yeux. C'était trop horrible. Pourquoi fallait il que ce mégalomane vienne s'immiscer dans notre vie parfaite ?! Avec ses yeux sombres et son allure pseudo charismatique...

Une main sous mon menton me fit rapidement lever la tête, et je plongeais dans lesdits yeux sombres, cherchant à ne pas m'y noyer.

-Lâchez moi.

Il ricana.

-Quel âge as tu, Hélia ?

Répondre, ne pas répondre? Ma faiblesse l'emporta, encore.

-17 ans.

-Tu parais si fragile...

Ma mère se racla la gorge.

-Ma fille n'ira pas à Poudlard. Sa santé est trop fragile. Elle n'est jamais sortie du Manoir, elle ne le peut. Nos elfes veillent sur elle en permanence.

C'est l'héritier Malefoy qui haussa un sourcil.

-Et de quoi souffre t'elle que la Magie ne puisse guérir ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, je me dégageais de l'étreinte de ces brutes et courait hors de la pièce pour foncer dans ma chambre, voyant le Manoir encerclé. Je ne pouvais en entendre plus. Je m'effondrais sur mon lit, le souffle cours. Ma vie allait devenir un enfer.

* * *

-Dois-je aller la chercher, maître ?

Je fixais Avery, qui avait un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres, et une bouffée de mépris m'envahit.

-Certainement pas. Nous en avons fini ici.

Cette fille m'intriguait. Elle était belle. Peut être la plus belle que j'ai vue. Sans doute son ascendance vélane... mais au delà de ça, il y avait cette fragilité, ces yeux bleus si expressifs et froids... Intéressante. Elle me perturbait. Et avait presque réussit à me faire oublier les insultes de sa génitrice. Pas infondées. Mais tellement blessantes. Et dire que je ne pouvais pas la tuer ! J'avais besoin d'elle, de son influence sur le Ministère de la Magie Français, et de ses reliques, uniques et ô combien précieuses. Elles me feraient devenir le maître de la mort... Et j'avais pour cela un plan. Machiavéliquement génial, et qui concernait cette charmante fille.

* * *

**VOILAAA ! **

**Envoyez moi plein de reviews, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez! :3**

**MZV**


End file.
